And The Academy Goes To
by Kyashii.Is.Silver
Summary: Naruto alternate universe. Set at an academy. Main pairings are KibaxOC, KankuroxOC, and ShikaTema. Disclamer: I don't own Naruto or its characters, though I'd LOVE to own Kankuro.
1. Chapter 1

-1"And the Academy goes to…" (a Naruto A.U.)

Mrs. Musouka and Mrs. Arashi both stared at the letters in there hands at the mailboxes. "Seikou Academy" printed on the front. Both mothers knew what it was. They had both applied for their daughters to be accepted into a private school for their talents. This… was the acceptance letter. They both walked toward each other both with looks of pure joy. Their girls were in for a big shock. They planned the whole thing out then and there.

The next day, Mrs. Arashi woke her daughter, Kelsey, hurriedly.

"Kelsey! Kelsey wake up. We need to go next door for something."

A moan and a mumble sounded from the lump under the covers, and the girl popped her head out of the covers. Her mother immediately began to cover her mouth, resisting giggles. Her daughter's red hair was a huge mess.

"Fine fine…" Kelsey groaned, swiping her camera from the stand where it sat. She loved taking pictures… especially ones that got Kathy in trouble… or even better… embarrassed. Kelsey was rushed out of her house, still in her pajamas. They walked barefoot over to the Musouka's house.

Mrs. Musouka was ready, she opened the door and let both in. "Kathy's still sleeping, I'm afraid."

"Perfect." Kelsey grinned, taking off for her friend's room. Both mothers laugh a bit as she runs off… this was going to be amusing. When the girl reached the right room, she readied her camera.

Pushing open the door silently, the girl crept in. Curled up on a bed was none other than Katherine Musouka… or Kathy. Kelsey resisted laughing, leaning over the bed and taking a picture of Kathy. Kathy's hair was **way **worse than Kelsey's. Then, she quickly stowed her camera, and decided she'd be a perfect alarm clock. She pulled her hand back and swiped the other girl on the head, half-yelling, half-laughing "Hey Stupid, wake up!"

The other girl woke with a start, hazel eyes widening at the yell. She looked at Kelsey grinning and moaned, "Why me…?"

"Because you're my neighbor, now come on!" Kelsey laughed, dragging Kathy out of bed. Both girls walked to the kitchen in with messy hair and in their pajamas. Surprisingly routine, actually. Both mothers were sitting at one edge of the round table, and by the girl's drinks were two envelopes addressed from "Seikou Academy"

"I woke 'er up!" Kelsey proudly strode in, dragging the girl to the table. Kathy tilted her head to the side, a bad habit of hers when she was confused. "What's this?" she muttered. Kelsey shook her head, swiping her own letter from the table and laughing, "Well, open it! Duh!"

Both girls read their letters… "You have been…" both mumble. Just then the mothers grin and say "accepted to the private Seikou Academy!" Kathy's eyes widen, she immediately looks for why. "For her striking talent as a musician…" she blushed, was she that good?

Kelsey had done the same… "For her overwhelming talent in Softball"

"OMMIGOD!!!!" Kathy yelped, extremely excited. Kelsey grinned and practically screamed "OH HELL YEAH!! I'M A BEAST!"

Both mothers laugh, proud of their daughters.

"Pack your stuff…" Mrs. Arashi started…

"You're leaving tomorrow morning… together."

The girls look at each other, excited and nervous, heading back to where they packed their stuff.

The next morning there was a teary good-bye from the parents as the girls' bags were set inside the back of a cab. "Be good." Mrs. Arashi smiled at Kelsey through the tears

"I will!" Kelsey sniffed. Kelsey didn't do tears.

A few drops leaked out of Kathy's eyes as she hugged her mother for the last time for a while. "I'll see you over Christmas break, okay?" her mom smiled

"I love you mom…" Kathy whispered, entering the cab followed by Kelsey.

The girls wave goodbye to their parents as the cab drives away from their homes. A new chapter in their lives… a new adventure… it was about to unfold.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Chapter 2. The Academy

The Taxi pulled into the academy's driveway, letting the girl's out in front of the office. They grabbed their stuff, thanked the driver, and went in. Kelsey led the way to the front desk, Kathy was following close behind. They stepped up to the attendant. This was their first day.

The woman peered at them from behind the desk. "Oh hello. Newcomers? Most came yesterday… names please?"

"Kelsey Arashi." Kelsey nodded firmly, blue eyes darting around, absorbing the surroundings.

"Katherine Musouka." Kathy said a little less confidently, awaiting the news.

"Musouka and Arashi… both of you are in room 5. Here are your uniforms, there are more just like them in your dorm already. Casual clothes are only to be worn on Friday." The woman handed two shirts and two skirts over the counter.

"Thank you…" both girls say in unison. Kathy grabbed a map as they headed out the door.

"Crap! I hate skirts!" Kelsey yelled once they were outside

"Oh yeah, you think yours is bad?" Kathy retorted, both girls let the skirts unfold. Kelsey's was long, and it had "Sport" written on the tag inside.

Kathy's however, was shorter. Not even knee length.

"Sucks for you!" Kelsey laughed, swiping the map and heading for the dorms.

"Ergh." Kathy mumbled. She was older, at fifteen, but she was weaker and shorter than her friend. Kelsey was fourteen, strong and tall… and both were going to a private academy for high school. They're freshmen now.

They both got to the dorm, packing their stuff away and changing into their uniforms. "Ugh…" Kathy muttered. A speaker in the hallway rang out, "Assembly in the Auditorium in fifteen minutes."

Kathy rushed Kelsey out the door, walking briskly toward the Auditorium. They filed in and sat down… they were early.

A boy with messy light brown hair and weird red triangles on his face turned to Kelsey, "Is this seat taken?"

"Nope." Kelsey replied, looking toward the speaker, she could tell he was about her age too. Sweet. Maybe he's cool.

"Okay," he sat down, he almost looked nervous, but he quickly covered his wavering voice as he said "I'm Kiba. Kiba Inuzuka."

"Kelsey Arashi. Nice to meet ya, Kiba." Kelsey grinned

"Who are you talking to, Kels?" Kathy turned her head to find out.

"Oh, and that's Katherine Musouka, the twiggy!" Kelsey pointed, laughing, Kiba laughed along with her, making Kathy sink in her chair.

"My NAME is Kathy… and I'm not that skinny!" She replied, trying to regain her composure.

"Yeah, ya are. This is Kiba." Kelsey pointed to the boy. Kathy just turned forward, she was used to Kelsey picking on her by now.

Another person sat down next to Kathy, a tall girl, with blonde hair. By the patch on her uniform… she was a Junior. The older girl smiled down at Kathy, seeming very friendly and confident. "I'm Temari, you new?" The girl said,

"Yeah, I'm Kathy," Kathy replied smiling,

"And I'm Kelsey!" Kelsey said, cutting into the conversation,

"You two look like good kids…" Temari smiled "I'll help show you the ropes."

"Great!" Kathy said happily, finally some wisdom.

"Sweetness." Kelsey chimed in, ah… her catchphrase.

The assembly started, it was about school rules, policies and such. The final announcement was "To welcome the new students, there will be a dance at the end of the week." Then everyone filed out of the auditorium, headed toward their dorms for bed.

The first two days were about finding where your classrooms were, making friends, and getting to know your teachers. Brutally long periods, so it seemed. Kathy and Kelsey ate lunch with Temari every day. They were learning the whole time. Kathy was learning a bit more though… because she caught that Kiba kid glancing at Kelsey every so often. So early in the year and she already had cards in hand.

And then, suddenly the week had passed. It was time for the dance.


	3. Chapter 3

-1Chapter 3. Dances and Siblings

Kathy ran around their dorm room in panic. "I can't find my shoes…" she groaned. She had looked all over the house… for an hour. The other girl was lounging on her bed, iPod in hand. She looked down and smirked. "Didja check on your feet?" Kelsey laughed

"They're not on my…" Kathy looked down "…feet" she moaned, hitting herself lightly on the head as she saw her blue school shoes laughing at her from her feet.

Both girls headed out the door, stopping at dorm three. Temari was outside the door waiting for them. "You all ready?" She smiled down at them again…

"Yeah." Kelsey shrugged

"Yep!" Kathy chimed in cheerily.

They all headed out the door, walking toward the auditorium. Two boys were standing by the door. One with dark brown, messy hair… the other with black hair up in a ponytail. The brown haired boy saw Temari coming, smirked and walked into the auditorium. The other boy remained leaning against the wall… smirking at Temari.

"Shikamaru…" Temari breathed, blushing a bit "I'ma kill that pest."

"Who?" Kathy grinned

"My little brother, Kankuro."

"I'll help ya, Temari!" Kelsey grinned "I'd love to beat a guy to a pulp!"

"Nah... I'll just shove him in a closet." Temari grinned just as much, rushing into the auditorium

A little while later Kelsey and Kathy found Temari again, shoving Kankuro into a door. "That settles it…" she wiped her hands.

"Not quite..." Kelsey said with a glint in her eye "Kathy, remember that time when you broke my CD?"

"Y-yeah…"

Kelsey whipped open the door and tossed Kathy inside the same closet as Kankuro, quickly shutting the door and leaning on it. "Now we're good."

Tumbling into the dark closet, Kathy suddenly stopped. She'd run into something. Wait… it was warm. Uh-oh. Not something… someone.

"Uh… he-hello?" she said nervously… she didn't know this guy!

"And Temari did this to get back at me?" Kankuro raised one eyebrow as the closet was becoming clear "I should rat on her more often..."

"Wha-what?" Kathy backed further away from the boy, what the hell was he saying?!

Meanwhile

Kelsey and Temari both leaned on the closet door. Temari was amused though… she even laughed a bit.

"What's so funny?" Kelsey asked inquisitively,

"I hope you really liked that CD!" Temari said, continuing to laugh,

"It was my favorite… why?"

"My brother isn't one to keep his hands to himself."

Back in the Closet

"Oh nothing…" the boy smirked "It's just not everyday you get locked in a closet with a girl"

"What do I have to do with any-Eeeh!"

Kathy was cut off by Kankuro grabbing her by the wrists and pushing her against the wall.

Outside

THUD!

"What was that?!" Kelsey yelped a bit…

"Kankuro's probably having fun…" Temari laughed

"I'll give 'im five minutes." Kelsey said firmly. She had loved that CD, after all.

Back inside the closet

"Whatd'you think you're doing?!" Kathy tried to yell but it came out as a nervous whisper

"Sh…" He smirked, moving closer to her. Kathy tried to pull away, but he was taller and stronger… this wasn't good!

"Let me go!"

"No." He leaned even closer… just inches away. As if he expected her to lean in… what an idiot. Kathy wasn't going to lean in! She didn't want to be in here!

"Get off…" she said in a low growl, but that only made him move closer. Their faces were inches apart, Kankuro pressed his body closer to her.

Kathy grew even more disgusted, she sneered "Get off!" she spat.

That closed the deal. He moved his lips to hers, which were tightly locked shut. Kathy squinted her eyes… it's not like he was that rough… but… this was just too much.

Outside the closet

"Uh-oh… I'm not hearing anything…" Temari whispered to Kelsey,

"Your point?" Kelsey replies, looking up again

"He doesn't exactly keep his mouth to himself either..."

"OH SHIT!" the redhead turned on her camera, then urgently said to Temari "Open the door…"

"Are you sure?"

"DO IT."

The door whipped open to reveal a strange scene. Kankuro had Kathy pinned against a wall, and she was struggling to get away as he locked their lips together. A click and a flash lit up the closet, instant blackmail. Kathy's eyes opened as the flash came, oh no! Kankuro, finally realized the door had been opened, pulled away… but he was still holding onto the girl's wrists. "Five more minutes please!" He smirked at Temari. Kathy glared from her spot and saw her chance. She kneed him in the stomach light enough for him to let of her and she ran out. Temari made Kankuro come out of the small space and hit him on the head. Then he received a lecture… again.

Kathy was walking to the other side of the auditorium, blushing and angry. Kelsey trotted up beside her… "That picture is so going on eBay!"

"Don't!"

"…You liked it didn't you?!" Kelsey laughed

"It was disgusting! Ugh!" Kathy shivered, they went over to the punch, and finally Kelsey got Kathy sugar high enough that she wasn't pissed off.

The rest of the dance Kelsey was teaching people to dance, but it seemed she hadn't noticed Kiba was right along with her. He followed the steps, grinning as he aced the movements. Eventually everyone had tired out. The dance was over. Everyone headed toward the door.

"You're a great dancer, Kelsey!" Kiba grinned,

"You're not so bad yourself, but thanks!" Kelsey replied happily

Kelsey and Kathy walk back to their dorm, waving to their classmates. They pass dorm three on their way in, and Temari's standing there again.

"Sorry about the whole Kankuro thing… Kathy!" She rubbed the back of her neck,

"Not your fault… well… not all your fault!" Kathy said "I shoulda karate kicked his ass… I didn't think he'd be THAT strong!"

Muffled laughter from Kelsey ended the discussion, Kathy blushed bright red and walked quickly into their dorm room.

Kelsey followed a few minutes later… and eventually both fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

-1Chapter 4. Kathy Hates Mondays

Laying there… peacefully in the bed by the window… that was Kathy. No, no one was too close to the window… but she was about to get a rude awakening, Kelsey walked toward her, rested and already dressed. She leaned toward the girl's ear. She woke as she heard the deep breath in, rolling over to the other side of the bed before Kelsey could yell. UNFORTUNATELY, she rolled a little too far, tumbling off the bed with a _thunk_.

"Dude," she groaned "Not cool…"

"But funny!" Kelsey grinned throwing one of Kathy's uniforms toward the sleepy girl "Rise and shine! Breakfast is soon!"

Kathy's eyes immediately widened, and Kelsey smirked.

"That's right, you have to leave the dorm, Kathy."

After a horrid five-minute rush, Kathy was ready. Hair combed, teeth brushed, and uniform on neatly. "That fast?!" Kelsey said bewildered,

"I'm never late." Kathy grinned, pushing Kelsey out the door and toward the exit. The two girls met up with Temari, who was exiting her dorm as well. Another girl joined them this time though.

"Kathy, Kelsey, this is TenTen!" Temari smiled

"Hello!" The new girl waved "I'm only here for a bit. Kurenai needs my help with the swim team!"

"Well it's nice to meet you TenTen!" Kathy grinned,

"I was gonna say that…" Kelsey muttered

"Well… gotta go!" TenTen began to walk away… but there was something written on her hand. NxT… hm…

"Ready?" Kathy looked up at Temari and Kelsey a bit,

"Let's motor!"

"Let's roll!"

The Girls walked out to the Cafeteria, each getting their food and walking toward a table. On each tray sat the main course today, French Toast. "What the French Toast?!" Kelsey muttered to Kathy. Both of them start laughing, and Temari gives them a confused look.

"It's nothing… inside joke." Kelsey says between laughs,

"How do you guys have all these jokes?!" Temari asked

"We knew each other before we came here!" Kathy answered brightly

"Oh…" somehow Temari felt a bit left out… but it wasn't big.

"Don't worry Tem, we'll make new jokes!" Kathy laughed

"Probably about her." Kelsey whispered to Temari and they both laughed.

Breakfast was going swimmingly until _someone _just had to walk by. Kelsey nearly choked on the piece of French Toast she was swallowing as Kankuro winked at Kathy and smirked,

"'Ey babe!" and walked away. Kathy cringed as he walked off… what had made him think that he had the right to talk to her like that? No matter… at least he wasn't in her classes… or was he?

The speaker came on…

"First class starts in fifteen minutes"

Immediately afterward… Kelsey only had one question…

"What really happened in that closet?"

Kathy used the announcement as an excuse to finish her food and trot up to her dorm to grab her books. She left her Running outfit there, she didn't need that until the end of the day. As she exited the dorms and started walking toward her Math and Science teacher's room. What was that dude's name? Orochimaru? Seemed to favor the boys really… especially a black haired one.

Kelsey finally walked into the door, setting her stuff on the desk right next to Kathy's. "Kelsey… that was a close call…" The teacher said, his voice was almost as creepy as how he looked.

"Sorry Mr.Or-O-Or… OREO… cafeteria scene was a photography moment!"

"Well next 'photography moment' is going to get you a demerit." He retorted

"Sorry sir." Kelsey sank down in her chair.

Sitting through math and science was dull. The teacher seemed to like to lecture, and lecture, and lecture. Kathy nodded once in a while, pretending to pay attention. She knew all this shit anyway. Finally the announcement came on for third class. Kathy and Kelsey breathed a sigh of relief in unison, rushing to Mrs. Tsunade's room.

Reading and language arts was a lot more fun, the teacher was a gambler and a drunk. It was hilarious watching her stumble across the class, speech slurred as she read aloud Sonnets. She didn't even ask any questions… and passed out on her desk sometime during the second period.

"Can this get any sadder?" Kathy mumbles

"Yeah, she could be REALLY hammered." The Pink Haired Girl behind Kathy muttered.

The class seemed long and drawn out… it was kinda like…

'Wait a minute… that Kiba kid's looking at Kelsey again! Awww!' Kathy's mind voiced the phrases.

"Please move to your fourth class."

Oh joy… Social Studies!

Kathy walked in as fast as she could, sitting far away from the teacher… Jiraya. Kelsey however, saw this. With a smirk she walked up to him, pulling a picture out of her trapper.

"NOOOOO!!!"

Too late. Mr. Jiraya not only had seen the picture… he had seen Kathy.

Kathy sunk low in her chair. She knew he wrote adult novels, she glared as Kelsey returned to the seat next to her.

"Why, Kelsey?"

"To get you to stop acting so emo."

The lesson started… today they were going over Ancient Egypt.

"Please don't bring up Cleopatra!" Kathy whispered every time someone raised their hand.

A few minutes later a blonde haired girl in front raised her hand, taking a break from drooling at the Black Haired boy.

"Can you tell us about Cleopatra?"

"Of course, Ino. Cleopatra was one of the Pharaohs of Egypt. Actually, she slept around to get what she needed. But what she did makes interesting stories, doesn't it, Kathy…?"

Kathy sunk even lower in the chair than before…

"Uhh…"

"I've even seen the picture girl, you latched on to Kankuro's face."

"I-!" Kathy's face turned beet red,

Finally feeling some sympathy for the girl, Kelsey took time from laughing to say,

"Mr. Jiraya… it gets better. She didn't want him to, he forced her up against the wall."

The whole class was now focused on Kathy, who wanted to disappear.

"Although…" Kelsey continued "he is stronger than she is. He's a SOPHMORE."

That was it.

Kathy hid her face under her books.

Then finally the class ended, she rushed out of the room, running toward the music class. This was one Kelsey couldn't mess up!

She just played. It was so peaceful.

Then lunch. Oh shit.

Kathy ran through the line as fast as possible, sitting outside on the grass to eat.

The announcement again, the P.E. classes. She took care of her tray, and jogged up to her dorm, changing into her running clothes and shoes.

She showed up again on the track… er… track. Waiting there was the team… fairly small. There was Lee, some girl with Blue hair, and that Shika Kid. Then there was the ever so eager Coach Gai.

They ran laps. That's simple. Kathy was the fastest in the group, but suddenly Gai had yelled "KATHY, RUN WITH MORE YOUTH! LIKE LEE!!!!"

Happening to glance over and behind a bit, she saw the lame ass kid bringing his knees nearly up to his chest as he ran.

Then the races.

In the end Kathy won… but Coach Gai wasn't satisfied.

"You will be racing me to test your-"

"YOUTH!" Lee yelled to finish the sentence.

Kathy shrugged, "Bring it, Golden Oldie." she smirked.

Gai practically steamed from the ears, "Arrogance will end you."

The race actually happened.

And Kathy actually won.

"How could I lose?!" Gai shook his head.

"Is it because you /lack youth/?" Kathy raised one eyebrow dangerously as the announcement came on again to go back to the dorms.

"THATISREDICULOUSHOWCOULDILACKYOUTH?!??!?!?!?!??!?" Gai practically screamed after her… but she had won.

Meanwhile

Asuma stood tall on the softball field as his students filed in. A full team.

"'Kay. You people, show some life. Two laps!"

The team moaned a bit but started their laps, Kelsey being the only one who actually kept a steady pace. They all came panting a bit and stood back in front of Asuma.

"Today we're finding our picher… everyone line up." Kelsey ended up being the very last person. Asuma stood over home plate with a glove and had each student pitch from the mound. Most of the throws went nowhere… then it was Kelsey's turn.

"Might wanna watch out, Coach!" She yelled confidently, then she through a pitch that went at breakneck speed straight into Asuma's catcher's mitt.

He pulled his hand out and shook it a bit, "I think we've found the pitcher…"

Then the announcement to go to the dorms.

Kathy met Kelsey at the dorm and both changed into their regular school uniforms.

Since classes were an hour long… 6 hours of class… it was over! They could relax. For a while anyway. Soon the announcement for dinner came up, and once again they filed to the cafeteria. Today's dish? Spaghetti.

Kathy, Temari, and Kelsey all sat down at a table again, but since some of the teachers were sitting at the lunch table four guys had to choose new seats. Naruto found his way in between Sakura and Hinata. The rest headed for the only table with space left. Kathy's, Kelsey's, Temari's. The best part was, those guys happened to be Shikamaru, Kiba, and… Kankuro. Each sat across from the corresponding girl, which you were blind if you couldn't tell by now. The chat stopped. Awkward silence ensued.

"Gay babies." Kelsey whispered,

Kathy and Temari couldn't help it… they burst into laughter. The guys looked confused… but when Temari finally stopped laughing she sighed "It's a long story…"

Kelsey chimed in "Based on the life of Sasuke Uchiha!"

Kathy said nothing, she sent a glare over the top of the table. No one else had know what was happening under it.

Damn Kankuro. Yeah he was eating… but he kept on finding Kathy's feet. He was just being too much.

"Stop." She whispered, trying not to attract too much attention.

He kept at it.

"Stop…" she said a little louder, but he kept going… still.

Kelsey's attention wasn't attracted fast enough.

"Leave me alone!" All heads at the table darted toward the girl and Kankuro, who was just smirking.

"Dude, leave her the hell alone!" Kelsey said, glaring at Kankuro along with Kathy.

Kathy just stood up, taking care of her tray, and walked back to the dorms.

"Good going, jackass."

"Seriously Kankuro?" Temari sighed… this was insanity.

Eventually everyone got to their rooms, got to their beds, and drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

-1Chapter 5. Snow!

Weeks passed… Kathy had gotten less from Kankuro as the time went on. Kelsey got more occasional looks from that Inuzuka kid. Such drama so early! This steady way of life continued. Then in mid November, a snow warning.

On the day of November Fifteenth, both Kelsey and Kathy woke up to the speakers in the hall calling, "Students in Dorms One through Fifteen please report to the main desk for your winter uniforms and snow clothes." The girls rushed to get ready.

"WHOO! SNOW!" Kelsey called as soon as they had gotten out the door,

"I hate the cold!"

"I know someone who'd keep you warm." Kelsey laughed,

"NOT FUNNY!" Kathy whined.

"I found it quite amusing." An all too familiar voice sounded behind the girls.

Kathy jumped. Kankuro!

"Dude, tone your hormones down." Kelsey said turning to him,

"Relax, I'm just getting my winter stuff. I'm in dorm 15."

Kathy bit her lip… "H-he's fine." she struggled to say, and he smiled.

"See, the lady says I'm good to go."

He went to walk by, but Kelsey couldn't resist sticking her foot out. With that, Kankuro tumbled to the ground.

"HEY! You little punk!" he yelled, getting up and brushing himself off. It was at this point when he was starting to get pssed. He angrily took a step forward, he wasn't afraid to hit a girl.

"Bring it, pervert!" Kelsey grinned; Kankuro stepped forward again, raising his arm back in a fist.

"Stop it!" Kathy pushed the two apart and stood between the two, hoping it would stop the punch. It didn't. It was too late. Kankuro's fist slammed into Kathy, and she being small and weak was pushed back against the wall in the hall way.

"Agh!" She cried as she flew back,

"Dude, what he hll!?" Kelsey yelled, looking from Kathy to Kankuro. She punched him in the stomach and sat by her friend. Kankuro's arms flew to his stomach… man that chick hit HARD. Kathy sat against the wall, tears flowing down her face.

"Why in the world would you do that?!" Kelsey said, looking at the girl's shoulder, it was going to be bruised.

"I-I thought he would stop…"

Kankuro just looked down at the two… the tears on Kathy's face and the anger in Kelsey's eyes. He felt bad… wait… he regretted it? That never happens! What the heck?! His stomach felt tied in knots… his face was showing his displeasure… but he walked away toward the main desk. He couldn't let them see that. Kelsey pulled Kathy up, "C'mon… let's just go get our stuff."

"O-okay."

The two walked off side by side, to the main desk and back without problems

It was the next morning, a Sunday when the first snow came. "SNOWYSNOWSNOOOOWWWWWWW!" Kelsey cheered right near Kathy, "WAKE UP! TIME FOR SNOWFORTS AND SNOWBALLFIGHTS!"

"Ergh, I hate the cold…"

"Too bad."

Kathy slowly got up and got her snow gear on. As they were about to walk out the door, Kelsey spotted a piece of paper slipped under it. She swiped it up and read it aloud,

"Kathy, I'm sorry…

Kankuro."

She shrugged and handed it to Kathy, "For you I guess." trying not to laugh. Kathy look at it for a second, setting it by her stuff.

Then they headed out.

Outside was a winter wonderland, the snow sparkled on the ground pure white. Kathy and Kelsey went toward Temari, who was dividing up teams.

"Okay, my team's going to be… Myself, Shikamaru, Kelsey, Kathy, and Kiba."

The other team groaned.

The leader, Ino, nodded grimly,

"Fine, my team is Myself, Sasuke, Bushy brows, Billboard-brow, and Hinata. The forts are already built, we get that one." Ino pointed,

"Deal."

"Let's head out!"

Kathy and Kelsey quickly realized it was a snowball fight; they followed Temari into their base.

"So what's the plan, Tema--whoa." Kathy ended her sentence hurriedly, That Shika kid kissed Temari on the cheek!

"What'd we miss?" Kelsey shook her head

"We've been secretly dating for a while now…" Temari started "It better stay a secret too, get it? All of you?"

"…What happens in the snow fort stays in the snow fort." Shikamaru nodded,

"Oh really then?" Kathy smirked,

"What are you plotting?!" Kelsey's eyes widened,

"Who cares?! They're firing! Let's win this thing!" Kiba shouted with a grin.

The battle started, chaos and laughing. Kathy could have sworn that a snowball had hit her in the butt… oh well… no way to prove he threw it. She knew exactly what she'd do though to get back at Kelsey for the Jiraya episode. She saw her opportunity. Kiba was walking back to the snowball supply and Kelsey was walking to the front of the fort. Kathy pushed Kiba onto Kelsey, he fell on top of her right next to the snowball supply. Kathy had swiped her own camera too, and in a flash the memory was preserved.

"Uh… err…" Kiba blushed and got up, offering Kelsey a hand. Kelsey took it, brushing herself off and yelling, "I'M GONNA KILL YOU KATHY!!!!!"

Laughing her butt off, as the final snowball was thrown, Kathy cheered. They had won. Ino had knocked down the fort trying to "run into" Sasuke.

"Hll yeah!" Kiba and Kelsey both yelled, then laughed.

Team Temari had won!

The rest of the day was filled with snowball fights, snowman building, and other winter activities. By the end of the day everyone was cold and tired.

"Students, please report to the Cafeteria for dinner and dessert."

"DESSERT?!" Kelsey and Kathy yelled in unison, and they took off for the cafeteria.

The dinner was simple… but it was the dessert that was great. They served fudge cake with hot fudge dribbled all over it, and hot chocolate.

"Mmm!" Kathy savored the piece in her mouth, looking at Kelsey's cake which was half-gone,

"I love chocolate." she smiled,

"I love food." Kelsey nodded and both laughed.

Temari looked up, "Enjoy it while it lasts! It leaves a sweet taste in your mouth for a while."

"You would know." Kelsey muttered, receiving a hard glare from Temari as Kathy giggled.

"Hey Temari…?" Kathy said between laughs,

"Yeah?"

"YOU HAVE HOT FUDGE ON YOUR NOSE!"

_Click, flash_

Kodak moment.

Temari's eyes grew wide.

"Delete that."

"No." Kelsey smiled

"Delete it!"

"No."

"DELETE IT."

"Fine…"

Kelsey pressed a few buttons on her camera and pretended to delete it.

With full bellies, and sweet chocolate tastes in their mouths, everyone returned to their dorms, and to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

-1Chapter 6. It's about time, Kiba

Weeks passed, snow became thicker, colder. Christmas was falling upon Seikou Academy. They had given the students a stupid lecture on how there was to be no gift-giving between students. Nobody really planned on it… except one boy.

Early morning, on Christmas day, he grabbed the small wrapped box he had prepared the night before.

"Good luck." His room mate, Shino, muttered.

"Thanks man."

Kiba headed down the hall a little ways, fully dressed in his casual clothes. He stopped at dorm Five, knocking on the door.

Inside, both girls had been sleeping. Kathy rose from her bed, in her oh-so-pwnful frog pajamas and answered the door.

"'Allo?"

"Uh-errr…" Kiba wasn't expecting her to be up… "Kelsey awake?"

"She will be in a sec," the girl walked up and pulled the covers off Kelsey "WAKE UP."

"Gnn…" The red head pulled the covers back

"Fine… but Kiba's here to see you" She ended it in a sing-song voice

The girl automatically sat up, blinking a few times, then rubbing the sleep out of her eyes

"My bad yo'…"

"It's okay!" Kathy grinned

"Not you. Go away."

"Fine." The girl walked over to her bed and cranked up her iPod.

"ANYWAY…" Kelsey said turning to Kiba, "What can I do for ya', man?"

"Here…" Kiba handed her a small wrapped box.

Kelsey's eyes widened a bit… gifts were against the rules. She reached out slowly, "Thank you?" She took the box and opened it up.

Inside there was a little Cherry Jolly Rancher.

"Wow, these are my favorite!" Kelsey's eyes brightened. She then saw the piece of paper under it. Unwrapping the candy with one hand and popping it in her mouth slowly, she read the note.

"Be my gi-" she stopped right there. Kiba grinned…

"Holy shit!" Kelsey whispered, her tone completely lacking negativity.

"Is that a yes?" Kiba grinned even more,

Kelsey glanced over to where Kathy was, making sure she wasn't paying attention.

"O-uh-er-…" Kelsey couldn't speak eloquently…

Kathy rolled her eyes, she could hear their whole conversation anyway.

"She wants to."

Kelsey nodded, and Kiba grinned even more… ecstatic.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me!"

"Heh, I do." Kathy called out from her bed, Kelsey glared

"Excuse me one second."

She pushed Kathy out of the dorm room

"I'm happy too, Kiba." for the first time since…well… hot chocolate, Kelsey's smile was warm and sweet,

She hugged him. Aw man, I wish Kathy had been there to take a picture. It was freaking adorable.

Unfortunately, what happened outside the door wasn't.

Outside door at that moment.

Kathy was pushed out of the door, what Kelsey failed to notice is that she had pushed Kathy out the door and straight into Kankuro. Kathy didn't realize this either… until she looked up.

"Oh sh-"

"Well hello. Might I ask why your body is pressed against me this fine Christmas morning?"

"Uh err… Kelsey, Kiba… pushed me out… err…" Kathy felt the blush crawl up into her cheeks

"I didn't say I hated it…"

Kathy backed up against the door, Kankuro took about an eighth of a step, still smirking.

She knocked on the door rapidly.

back inside

Kelsey groaned from the hug, "It's open!" and let go.

Kiba frowned, reaching for the door knob and opening the door.

Kankuro had leaned into Kathy, his breath running down her face. He kissed her again, and her eyes widened… it was rougher!?

They tumbled in, Kankuro landing on top of the poor girl.

"Holy shit!" both Kiba and Kelsey yelled in unison.

Kelsey's face went really red, she sent a hard kick into Kankuro, sending him rolling off her and onto the floor.

"Oof." He groaned.

The scene looked rather wrong, I'd say… the two kids laying on the floor… ah well, it didn't last long. Kelsey then kicked him further away so she could walk in between them, staring down at him.

"I-I-I- can explain?" he looked up pleadingly

"Bullshit." she stomped down hard on his arm and he yelled.

She got up and walked back to her bed, but pointed at Kankuro and then the door. The boy stood up unsteadily, offering Kathy a hand from the floor. She wearily accepted it, and he pulled her up without a word and walked out. At least they didn't have class that day.

In the mind of Kankuro there were thoughts.

The main one was…

"This isn't working."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7. New Years!

Six days passed, nothing really happened. Snowball fights, victory on the Temari Team. Nothing much. But this was New Years!

Another announcement woke the girls. What a pattern…

"A New Years Dance will be held tonight, starting at Eight and ending at One."

"Long dance." Kelsey muttered,

"Oh no… "

The speaker popped in again,

"Formal clothing is highly advised."

"That means dresses!" Kathy whined,

"Psh. That's lame."

But Kathy got her dress out anyway.

"Screw that." Kelsey said, getting into some casual clothes for breakfast.

"Don't forget your coat!" Kathy smiled, doing the same "It's cold outside!"

"Okay, MOM." Kelsey rolled her eyes, and Kathy shut up.

They strode out. Man did Kelsey make Kathy feel short! They both wore jeans, Kathy's a little more fitted than her friends, and t-shirts. Kelsey's was black, Kathy's was light blue.

The day proceeded in a normal, slow pace.

Antagonizing really. Nothing really happened and-OOOH, LUNCH TIME!

Kathy and Kelsey sat down at their table, and were joined by Temari and Shika, and Kiba.

Almost like a little couple's cult… except one person was single.

"Yes! Tacos!" Kiba and Kelsey said in stereo,

"Sweet." Kathy smiled, sitting down.

It seemed everyone was happy, random voices around the room sounded.

"I LOVE TACOS! BELIEVE IT!"

"Tacos are so youthful!!!"

"Hn, it was my destiny to enjoy this."

"OMG, I like, love tacos!"

Everybody /seemed/ happy… except one person. That emo ss Sasuke, who mumbled, "I hate tacos." and threw his across the lunchroom.

_Kersplat!_

The taco splattered all over Kelsey Arashi's back. Everyone froze. Kelsey loved her black shirt, and now it had taco all over the back. The girl's eyes widened… without turning around, she asked her tablemates…

"Who threw that?"

"Sasuke." They all said at once.

The redheaded girl rose, walking to the duck-butt headed ninja's table.

"You threw that…?"

"Yeah, what're you gonna do about it?"

Kelsey then socked Sasuke right in the face, and he fell back. A joint gasp filled the room.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Ino and Sakura yelled, Ino ran to Sasuke's side…

"I'm fine…" he mumbled.

Sakura, however, tried to fight Kelsey. She brought her fist back, launching it toward her face.

Kelsey kinda just grabbed the fist and hit Sakura in the face too. She fell back. 

At this point, two people in the room were laughing their sses off.

Kathy and Kankuro, who really didn't care about the lack of laughter throughout the room.

No teachers were present, but Sakura was black and blue, much to everyone's enjoyment.

The rest of the day seemed to pass so fast. Suddenly it was seven fifteen.

Kathy had been running around their dorm, nervous, but finally had slipped into her dress. Gah, despite her fussing it actually looked good, once she put on her better shoes. Kelsey laughed, she was wearing dress pants and a nice shirt. If it works, go with it. After Kathy was done messing with her hair, they heard a knock at their door.

There was Kiba, tuxedo and all, waiting for Kelsey. Kathy covered her mouth as she was saying "Awwwww!" To avoid Kelsey's glare. The two walked off together, and they met with Temari and Shika. The group all traveled together toward the hall… Kathy being a fifth wheel. Ouch.

They got there, and everyone was… well, dancing. Kankuro was waiting by the door. Kathy got a bit nervous. She looked away. …Dmn, that guy doesn't quit, does he? Kelsey glared at him a bit.

"What do you want?"

"I'd like to ask Kathy to dance." He said calmly,

"Why should I let you?" Kelsey replied,

"I won't try anything, I swear!"

"…He's telling the truth, Kelsey." Temari chimed in, looking at her brother's face.

"Well, it's up to Musouka over there." Kelsey nodded, and practically everyone turned to Kathy.

"Not good under pressure…" Kathy whispered "Uhhh…"

"Well?" Kelsey said, eager to be rid of the awkward situation,

"…Sure."

You could see the smirk on Kankuro's face… but it wasn't like the others before. GAH! Minds are so confusing! He held out his hand for Kathy to take, and she did so tentatively. Kelsey chuckled in the background, and Kathy glared as she was led inside the hall, followed by the others.

They got in and the next song came on. Cupid Shuffle. 'A group dance… thank god!' Kathy thought to herself, as they all got in a line.

A group-wide cheer sounded. Ohhh lord. "Crank Dat".

Kathy laughed, deciding MAYBE she'd sit this one out considering she was in a dress. Half the girls did anyway.

After the song was over, it happened. A slow song. Kathy became nervous as Kankuro came back up to her.

"Well, may I have this dance?" That same smirk on his face… oh he better not try anything!

Kathy gulped, "O-okay…"

He led her by her hand out to where everyone was dancing, and she placed her hands nervously on his shoulders. He put his hands on her hips and Kathy took in a breath sharply and closed her eyes tightly. She was insanely nervous… I mean, he tried stuff all the time, why should he do any different. He pulled her closer, if she kept her head down as she had been doing, she'd be leaning on his chest.

"You're going to have to open your eyes sometime…"

She tilted her head up, slowly opening her eyes. He was so close now… it was kinda scary.

"There you go." He smirked again, almost giving Kathy a shiver. It wasn't the other kind of smirk… yet. But then, out of nowhere… it was.

He leaned in, and kissed Kathy on the lips, her eyes grew wide. Shocked. Slowly they closed though. It was weird… this wasn't like the others… it was… gentle… still not right though. She opened her eyes again, and put her hands on his chest, trying to pull away or push him away, anything! He just tightened his grip… he wasn't going to let it end. Kathy looked around. Her friends weren't paying attention! How was she supposed to get out of this!?

Then she saw a teacher. Even if it was the sshle teacher, Orochimaru, it'd be better than this. He finally looked over and she gave the most pleading look she could muster.

He noticed. He walked over slowly, so slowly that Kathy was still trying to push Kankuro away and Kankuro was still tightening his grip. Orochimaru just stood there for a minute, with a disgusted look on his face. He slowly tapped Kankuro on the shoulder. The boy, not realizing it was a teacher, broke the kiss wearily, still holding Kathy close to him.

"Can't you see I'm busy here?"

"Yes, and apparently a little too much for her liking." Orochimaru retorted, Kankuro recognized the voice and nearly dropped Kathy.

"Get off!" Kathy finally had the chance to yell and push him away, and at this point Temari's attention had been caught.

"I'm sorry, Shikamaru-kun, but I think I have to help." She nodded solemnly, their relationship had been found out weeks ago… and they had been dancing together… but this was important to.

He reluctantly let her go and she marched over to where her brother was.

"Kankuro… you promised." Temari chided, although he never really /promised/, he /swore/.

"I'm not sorry to you Temari," his eyes sad again, as if he didn't control his actions before,

"Who then Kankuro? Because it really doesn't seem like you ever learn. If you were really sorry for what you did to Kathy, you'd never do it again. Why did you?"

Kathy just stood there for a second. She could feel her eyes trying to water. She just walked off. She couldn't let them see. She walked to the dorm… slammed the door, and collapsed onto her bed with her head in her hands.

Kankuro just glared at Temari and watched Kathy leave,

"Your demerits will be sent later." Orochimaru nodded and pointed at the door, "Now leave."

"I'll tell you later… Tem." He said sadly and then walked out for the dorms.

He trudged through the door and into the hallway, but he paused. He heard something. He stopped by dorm five, he could hear haggard breathing inside. His heart sank. That was just too much. He sighed, turning the knob and opening the door.

Kathy's eyes looked toward the door and she gasped. Why was he here…?

"Please, just don't make things any worse…"

"I'm here to talk. I'll leave the door open if you like." He said calmly but sadly,

It took a minute of consideration, but she finally muttered, "Fine. Last chance to redeem yourself."

He came in and sat next to her, she scooted away and he sighed.

"Start talking." She muttered, still not looking at him.

"Fine," he took a deep breath "I'm really sorry for what I did, and what I did before that. But I didn't really mean to hurt you. At first I was like, holy st, I'm locked in a closet with a hot girl. But then I really started to like you." He paused for a breath, "And I tried as hard as I could to get you to notice me, but all that came back was negative attention. I took what I got. But it wasn't enough. So then the stuff like the lunch thing, and the stuff that happens in the hallways… and you started to really dislike me. So then I try to make up for it tonight by not doing anything bad, and I get caught up in the moment. I didn't want to stop kissing you, so I held you tighter… and…" another pause, "I just kinda couldn't stop. I really wanted you to like me… and… I ruined it all."

Kathy sat there in silence for a moment… he was looking at his feet… it was a very awkward kind of moment. He had just bared actual emotion to her… most guys wouldn't do that.

"I-I really don't know what to say…" She said quietly,

"Just say you'll forgive me…" He said equally as quiet,

She nodded slowly, this was a bit much, but finally she got to say "I do, Kankuro. I do…" And at that very moment as she put her hand down , it hit his. His hand was warm… and almost instantly Kathy gasped.

"I-I'm going to go now…" he stuttered, quickly leaving the dorm room and shutting the door behind himself.

Kathy just sat there in silence again.

Finally she mumbled,

"I have some thinking to do."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8. Score; Kathy:1 Kelsey:10

Days, weeks… okay… a few months passed. It seemed as if Kelsey and Kiba had grown closer by the day. Kathy could have sworn Kelsey was drunk on New Year's when she heard they kissed. If Kelsey didn't do tears, she couldn't do smooching. Or could she…?

Anyway, our story now picks back up on… you guessed it… April Fool's Day! …Thought I was going to say Valentine's, didn't you? Well, I was… but I realized how boring it would be for you, and that the only really good thing would be that Kiba and Kelsey get in trouble for P.D.A. how dull!

The days before there had been warning after warning about pranks. No one really gave a rat's… err… no one cared. Kathy turned off her alarm, eyes slowly wandering over where Kelsey was sleeping. Fast asleep. Perfect. The girl resisted a laugh as she grabbed the make-up kit from under her bed. Walking over, she quickly drew on Kelsey's face, making her look like a cat with a mental disorder. She resisted a giggle again, knowing Kelsey slept like a log. Seriously. She didn't even move. It was great.

Kathy hurriedly got into her running clothes. Maybe she could sneak in some training. The weather was spring-like now, perfect for running. She smirked once more as she walked out the door, Kelsey was so going to freak. Closing the door quietly, she checked her watch. A half hour early. Perfect!

She walked out the doors, and began jogging around the Academy's grounds. Even out by the teacher's homes, which one smelled like booze, one had a bunch of paper balls thrown out the window… and… well… if you peeked in the other one, it was plain except for a picture of the Sasuke kid. Kathy, like everyone else, was almost a hundred percent sure that Mr. Orochimaru was gay AND after Sasuke.

She shook her head, that's just wrong. Spotting something up ahead, she slowed down. "Well look who it is!" She smirked to her coach, who was stretching "Don't you know getting up late isn't youthful?" The only reply was a slight glare. "Heh, a vow of silence may do you well, coach. " She emphasized the last word just to make sure she made him mad, then sprinted away. How great it was to dishonor the young coaches.

After about half an hour of jogging, sprinting and such, she headed back in. When she arrived at her dorm, Kelsey was still asleep. She changed into her regular uniform, then walked over to Kelsey's bed, shaking the other girl's shoulders rapidly. "Wake up!!!" She grinned,

"Wha?! OH CRAPCAKES! You woke me up late!" Kelsey grabbed her brush, hitting Kathy with one end and then brushed her hair. Kathy didn't know why she was in such a hurry until she spotted Kelsey's unfinished math homework. Oh how this day would play out! Kelsey hurriedly filled in answers on the paper.

"Is it time for food yet? I'm starved," Kelsey moaned,

"C'mon, let's go to breakfast."

The whole breakfast was fairly average, but Kelsey was confused as to why so many people were giving her weird looks. And the laughing… oh well. Food first. She and Kathy ate, and Kathy seemed to be smirking a bit. Nothing probably happened though. Kathy ate slowly, and so did everyone else, Kelsey was the first person to stand up to take care of her tray. This way, EVERYONE got a glimpse of how cat-like people could be when their roommate has a bit of an obnoxious side.

Kelsey really didn't look in a mirror until after lunch. It was then that she saw her mental cat face.

"OH MY FREAKING GOD!" Kelsey yelled,

Laughter burst out from another part of the dorm, but by the time Kelsey had come out, Kathy was gone to her athletics class. Revenge was sweet. Kelsey was mad and sulking a bit the entire day, but Kiba tried to make it cute.

"Kelsey, you still look cute as a cat, but let's keep it this way, 'kay?" He chucked, and Kelsey ACTUALLY blushed. Kathy had won today! Whoo!

Later on when it was time to go to bed, Kelsey looked at Kathy.

"You know I'm going to kill you for that, right?"

"Yeah, but it was funny…"

"Yeah, it was. It'd be funnier if it happened to you though!"  
"Whatever, you're just jealous because I finally won the battle,"

"Yeah, well, I'm winning the war!"

"Whatever!" Kathy rolled onto her side and ignored Kelsey, who took that as a "I'ma sleep now" sign.

Kathy's first victory.

What a joyous day.


	9. Chapter 9

-19. The Love of the Game?

The beeping of the alarm clock. A monotonous sound by now. Kathy slammed her hand down on it. "Damnit… it's morning," Quickly she got up, hurrying around the dorm to change into her day clothes. There was a big concert tonight for her, and a big softball game in the afternoon for Kelsey. Speaking of Kelsey… why wasn't she up? Ah well… Kathy'd fix that. As soon as she was ready, with a little smile she went out the door quietly. All the way down to Kiba's dorm.

Dorm fourteen, so she had learned. Ironic, no? Wouldn't it be funny if next year they got moved to Dorm 13? She hoped against such, knocking gently on the door to dorm fourteen. A black haired boy answered the door, and he had sunglasses on. Oh yeah, that Shino kid.

"Yes?" he said sleepily, although it was really hard to tell how tired he really was with those sunglasses on. Kathy ignored the tone.

"Is Kiba awake? Heh, I need him to wake up Kelsey. She has that big game today and I thought it'd be funny!"

Shino turned into his dorm, saying almost too quietly "Kiba. Your girlfriend's friend is here. Go."

A surprisingly awake Kiba grinned, gladly walking out the open door.

"Hey Kathy!"

"Someone's a morning person… ANYWAY… I just need you to wake her up. I don't care how you do it, just as long as she wakes up. Get it?"

"Got it!"

Kathy opened the door for Kiba, who simply walked over to Kelsey's bed and started tickling her.

"Kelsey wake up!" he laughed,

Kelsey's eyes opened wide, but she backed up… all they way over the other edge of the bed.

"AGH! KIBA! YOU DORK!"

Both were laughing and smiling. Then the flash.

"Perfect! Now you two love birds get ready! It's almost class time!"

Realizing she was right, Kiba gave Kelsey a quick hug then ran out the dorm door as Kathy giggled. Another victory.

Throughout classes there were talks of the big game. Nobody gives a shit about a huge concert, or saxophone solos. Kinda made Kathy mad, but at the same time it made her happy for Kelsey. So when P.E. classes rolled around, the announcement came on.

"Teachers, please bring your students to the softball diamond. Sit in the assigned spots listed on your chart."

"TO THE DIAMOND OF YOUTH!" Gai grinned "I want a youthful jog there!" he began jogging in front of the group. Kathy rolled her eyes, being right behind him… and right in front of Lee. She let out an irritated sigh, then with a flick of a smirk, she darted sideways out of the line and took off sprinting toward the diamond. Arriving there early, she saw Kelsey standing out on the field. That other team better be ready for some serious shit, because Kelsey was the most kickass softball player Kathy knew of.

"MISS MUSOUKA!" Gai's voice rang out behind Kathy's head, she turned, still looking a bit too feminine for her liking in the shorts,

"Yes?"

"You were supposed to come with the group!"

"The group was moving too slow!"

"That's no excuse! Your lack of youth is troubling… you'll have to sit between Lee and I!"

Chuckles came from the rest of the group as Kathy rolled her eyes… again with the punishments. Slowly she followed Gai, who sat the team in the first row of bleachers

Kathy looked behind herself real quick then blushed and looked away. The soccer Team was sitting behind them. And guess who was Goalie?

Did that really matter though?

Kelsey waved from the pitchers mound, practicing throwing into the catcher's glove. Chouji occasionally took his hand out of the mitt and shook it. Soon it was time to start.

The other team trotted out onto the field. All girls. All snooty looking bitches. Oh was Kelsey going to have fun. There were the announcements and shit… and the pledge of allegiance… but it was game time!

On the very first throw, the opposing team's batter struck out. Kathy cheered from the stands, stomping on Gai's foot when he started saying something about youth. It's not like he really cared, she couldn't hurt a fly. As the second girl came up with the snottiest look possible… Kelsey decided to have some fun. She pitched the fast ball as well as she could to hit the girl. The next two that come up strike out. Pointless, eh? Seikou's team filed into the dugout.

As the first person hit everybody could see that the other pitcher sucked softballs. Almost every person hit a double or better. Then… finally… Kelsey was up. Kathy cheered as best as she could, then quieted down for the pitch. The pitcher lobbed the ball toward home plate, and Kelsey slammed it. It was going… going… holy shit! IT WENT OVER THE FENCE! Only by about a foot… but still! EVERYONE started cheering as Kelsey strolled to first base. As she reached it she bowed, taking her time all the way to third. After that… she took off running and slid into home plate. That, my friends, was kick ass!

Kelsey's hit was the highlight of the game, since the rest was kind of like taking candy from a baby. Then ANOTHER announcement came on.

"Students please return to your dorms and change for the band's preformance."

Kathy grinned up at Gai, then jumped from her seat and took off sprinting for her dorm. Of course… since she kind of was the fastest runner in the school, go her, she got there first. She brushed her hair in the best way she could… which there weren't many ways… and slipped into the more formal uniform they gave her. By the time Kelsey got back from all the congratulations and such Kathy was already… well… ready!

"Get changed! I have to head down to the band room to warm up!"

"Do I have to?"

"YES!" Kathy said, slamming the door behind her. Kelsey mumbled something under her breath… but changed into her formal uniform. Just to be a rebel though, she didn't wash her face.

Kelsey walked out of her dorm and found Kiba there in his formal uniform.

"Shall we?" he laughed,

Kelsey blushed a bit "Dork…" they both walked together to the auditorium.

Kathy was sitting in the second row of chairs on the stage, dead in the center too. All was quiet where the band was sitting. Everyone quickly found their seats in the audience and waited for the Band director's speech. How exciting. Blahblahblah, directors bore people. Finally they get on with it. The first piece they play was slow. And Kathy could have sworn the person next to her fell asleep in the middle. The second piece was up beat and shit. Pretty sweet. But… the third… it was her favorite. Right smack dab in the middle… huge alto saxophone solo. As it started there were knots in her stomach… but when it came… she stood up. Just as practiced. It went AWESOME. Kelsey was about to whistle, but she received a glare from Kathy… so she clapped instead. So yeah. Music. Yay band. That was pretty much it. No bows, no anything. They just thanked everyone for coming… and students were dismissed. The band members put away their instruments and met their friends back by the cafeteria.

Kathy strode out, hitting herself in the head. Kelsey and Kiba, and Temari and Shikamaru were waiting.

"That was great!" Kelsey practically yelled in her ear,

"Good job!" Temari said, smiling at her,

"I totally wasn't asleep!" Kiba said trying to make her laugh, and Shikamaru just yawned.

Kathy glared at all of them… then finally said, "WHO ARE YOU KIDDING?! I messed up the tempo, the dynamics, the syncopation, and the intonation! It was the worst thing I ever heard and-"

"I knew it," Kelsey shook her head, pulling out the duct tape. "Are you going to say it was good or-"

"It was horrible! I mean if I can't even do this ri-tmph!" Kathy was interrupted by Kelsey putting a piece of duct tape over her mouth. Before she could get to it, Kelsey also had duct taped her wrists together.

Kathy was trying to talk through the duct tape, but it didn't work. She just glared at Kelsey and stopped trying to talk. When they saw she had admitted defeat, everyone laughed.

"Kathy, this is the most intelligent I've ever heard you," Shikamaru smirked,

"But you can't hear her, Shika!" Kiba said playing into the joke,

"Exactly!"

Eventually they took the duct tape off… but Kathy had to shut up to eat… so… the night remained quiet.

And so ends another chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

-110. Holy shit, a year already?!

Indeed, the school year had zoomed by. It seemed like yesterday everyone was giggling about Kathy being shoved in a closet with Kankuro… and now they're exchanging numbers and waiting for the award ceremony. Oh yeah, like every school, the Seikou Academy gave out awards every year. This year, the academy does the same. And every year, the students choose the ONE event of that year that made the academy… the academy.

Slowly, Kathy and Kelsey walked out of their dorm. As usual, Kiba, Temari and Shikamaru were waiting. It was almost sad… this would be the last of these mornings for a long time.

"Morning." Kiba smiled to Kelsey and they all headed out for breakfast. The rest of the day was …Just like any other last of the year day. The teachers rambled on… no one paid attention. Everyone was way too excited about the awards. Parents LOVED seeing their children come home with awards. It was another thing to brag about!

Tense, Tense… no, I mean seriously TENSE silence filled the air as the speaker finally came on.

"All students please report to the auditorium for the awards ceremony."

Everyone did so. Kelsey and Kiba sat next to each other, then Kathy, then Temari and Shika sat next to each other. The clique.

Jiraya was the teacher giving the freshman awards… oh joy.

"Why HELLLLLOOO youngsters! It's me again, that Jiraya teacher! I get to give the awards for the freshmen," then he pretended to lean next to the mic, although still talking into it "and fresh ladies… that have earned their way! First… for my class. History! Highest achievement goes to… Ino Yamanaka!"

The blonde stood with a confident smirk, deftly walking up to accept her little… certificate thing.

"Congrats Ino! Now, on to the best participant award… that definitely went to… Kiba Inuzuka!"

Kiba's face went into one of utter shock. Was giving smart alek comments really considered participation? Oh well. He grinned and trotted up to the stage, swiping his certificate. He waved it in the air a bit. A "haha" sort of gesture. When he finally returned to his seat, Jiraya went back to the mic.

"Great students… anyway! Now it's on to the Language Arts awards! The Highest Achievement goes to… Hinata Hyuuga! Come on up!"

The girl, blushing the whole time… ran up quickly and got down quickly. Attention… bad…

"And the best participant goes to… Sakura Haruno!" The pink haired girl quickly walked up and got hers, a little smirk as she waved it in Ino's face. Ah, bitter rivals. Who really cared though?

"Congratulations, both of you! Now on to that Orochimaru man's Sciencely awards! High achievement goes to… Shikamaru Nara! Although he probably didn't get off his lazy butt to do the homework." The teacher grinned as Shikamaru slothily walked to the podium, swiping his award and going back to his seat.

"And best participation goes to… Kelsey Arashi!" The red head froze for a second. No one really participated in that class anyway! She just happened to do so the most… to get the teacher to shut up faster. She blushed a bit, but quickly and confidently walked up to get her award. THIS was going on her wall at home.

"Nice." Kathy said in a hushed tone, offering her hand in a high-five.

"I know!" Kelsey slapped the hand and they both returned to face forward. Math awards… oh freaking joy.

"And now… for Orochimaru's mathly awards! The best participant goes to… Naruto Uzumaki!" a blond haired boy jumped up from his seat.

"OH YEAH, BELIEVE IT!" he screamed, running to get his award.

"I don't." Kathy muttered as he waved the certificate in the air,

"Jealous much?" Kiba laughed

"No."

"Annnnddd, winner of the highest achievement award goes to… Katherine Fay Musouka!"

'Agh! Why the middle name?!' She blushed, rising from her seat she made her way through the aisle. Then up the stairs and to the podium.

"Let's here it for math dork of the freshman year!" Jiraya said into the mic. Oh how teachers LOVED to torture her… she blushed even more as she took off to her seat.

Most of her friends were laughing when she got there.

"Dork of the year!" Kiba and Kelsey said in stereo, laughing, She sunk down into her chair. This… sucked.

Then Orochimaru walked up. "I will be presenting the sophomore awards. High achievement in math, science, social studies, and Language Arts are TenTen, Neji Hyuuga, TenTen, and Rock Lee, respectively."

The group strode up to get their awards. It was kinda sad that Kankuro didn't get any. Ah well.

"Best participation awards in Math, Science, Social Studies, and Language arts are…"

He looked at the list… "My gods its like I'm seeing double…" he mumbled  
"Kankuro, Neji, Rock Lee, and Rock Lee." Again the group walked up.

The same process went through for the Juniors and Seniors. Blah-dee-blah.

Temari had won high achievement in Language Arts, and best participation in Math. Whoo her. Sheesh, it seems like smart people clustered.

Then it was time for the arts awards.

A man with blond hair in a pony tail… apparently a student-teacher? …Well, he came up to the microphone.

"I'm here to give the award for high achievement in art, yeah!" He grinned, lifting the certificate in the air "This goes out to… Kankuro. Come on up, yeah!"

Kankuro walked up again with the largest smirk, grabbing the award and nodding to the man. He then walked off stage, and the blond guy sat down. Then the coaches all stood in a line. Asuma went first.

"Thanks to the softball team for a great year! And a great finish too. This year's award goes to Kelsey Arashi, with that sweet, game winning homerun." Kelsey threw her fists in the air and grinned. Oh how fun to be recognized. She walked up and got her second award, grinning.

"Oh…" Asuma added "She also broke a Seikou Academy pitching record." He handed her a third certificate, and Kelsey looked like she was just going to burst from pride. She cheered again, running off the stage.

Each of the other coaches went through and yada yada… then it was time for the track/cross country team. Coach Gai stood at the podium

"The track team had an even better year than the football team, unlike what Kakashi over there may say. The winner of the award for the team goes to… Rock Lee!"

Everyone groaned, they saw that coming, Rock Lee did a high-knee trot up to the podium and took his award

"Now, unfortunately my least favorite delinquent, Miss Musouka, has made some accomplishments of her own." He fumed a bit, pointing at Kathy to get up there, she did so in a flash.

"It seems that she is the only member in the academy's history to ever…" his head sank "out run her coach."

"It'd help if you didn't bring your knees up to your nose." Kathy said snidely, eager to anger her teacher. Oh boy did it worked, as Gai fumed he handed her a certificate. All the other coached just looked at her, then looked at Gai… then started laughing. The coaches walked off, still laughing at Gai, and Kathy sat down.

"God he's a jackass." she laughed, but then yet ANOTHER teacher stood up.

"I'm here from the school's photo lab to give the award for Kodak Moment of the year. The Academy's famous moment was captured by… Kelsey Arashi… you get up here!" Kelsey stuck her tongue out at Kathy, knowing exactly what picture it was… then running up to get her award. Heh, little over achievers.

Kankuro stood up from his seat, and walked up to the podium.

"As winner of the art award I get to present the music award for this year. The final award of tonight," he smiled, breaking out the certificate.

"And the winner is… Katherine Musouka." He faltered on the name a bit… and Kathy blushed as she got up. She walked up to the podium… ah… a dramatic and tense moment. He handed her the award… looking straight at her eyes. She looked at her feet. She reached for the certificate and accidentally brushed his hand with hers.

She quickly moved back to her seat as fast as she could, blushing her brains out.

Jiraya moved back up to the microphone.

"And the dramatic academy award moment goes to Kathy and Kankuro. Now students, have a great summer!"

And that's how it ended.

Their first year in the academy.

Kelsey's first boyfriend…

Kathy's first time being locked in a closet with a complete stranger.

Oh the memories will last.


End file.
